Undercover(s)
by RoNask
Summary: "She walked out of the bathroom ready. Her attire hugging her form in all the right places. Even with the decreased amount of clothing she had on, her body felt hot."


She walked out of the bathroom ready. Her attire hugging her form in all the right places.

Even with the decreased amount of clothing she had on, her body felt hot.

The champagne on ice across the room was enough of a good answer to her situation. Her shoulders lowered as she savored the first sip and watched the world outside the window.

Her eyes searched the street and the buildings nearby when the knocking on the door made her turn around.

Olivia swallowed. Mindlessly she rearranged the perfectly arranged red teddy. "Yes?"

"It's me," the familiar voice answered.

Soon she was at the door. Heart beating on her chest like a wild bird trapped in a cage.

She found him on his usual work look when she opened, saw as he made a point to take a moment and allow his gaze to explore her whole form.

Goosebumps ran down her body.

The loud sound of the door closing was ignored as he placed his hands on both sides of her hips. He was kissing her before she had even wrapped her arms around him.

As soon as she got rid of his tie and started undoing his shirt, Elliot pulled her form against his. His mouth kissed the way up to her neck and jaw, pausing at her ear. "He might be listening"

Olivia responded with a breathy sigh. "Yes". Her hand captured his. "Come here, I want us both to get a closer look." she guided him to the bed.

He watched as she sat down before him and moved her attention down, giving him the chance to glance out the window.

Stabler rid himself of his shirt, then pushed her down on the bed, crawling his way up her form once she was on her back.

His Adam's apple bobbed when their eyes met. "I saw him. Fourth floor. He isn't listening, no equipment."

"Good"

"He's very much watching too," he added.

"He wasn't there when I checked the first time," she said.

"I guess he has been tailing _me_ then," concluded the detective, "He's buying it, he thinks I'm a cheater."

"Let's keep the show going, then"

"Yeah"

Elliot lowered himself slowly, biding his time, nothing but his nose and warm breath touching his partner's flesh. Yet each response from her body was perfect, the light tremors, the changes on the movements of her ribcage, the way her hips inched closer.

Benson's breath caught when she felt his hands in contact with the fabric of her red lingerie.

"It's okay," he soothed. "I just need him to think I-"

"I know," she shot, voice shakier than she would have liked.

His fingertips drew a path over the flesh of her thighs, enough to make her shudder. If Stabler noticed the tremors, he didn't mention it. Still, her face heated up and it spread down her chest, as she was sure red tainted every inch of skin.

The detective's knees touched the carpet. Muscular arms wrapped around her thighs and Olivia bit down her lip when he pulled her to the edge of the mattress.

"Liv,..." a single moment of hesitation after her name, his breath warm, caressing the inside of her legs, mouth seconds away from her core.

"Yeah?" fortunately, her voice came out strong enough. She forced her eyes open. A huge mistake, for she found a mirror there.

Elliot was on his knees between her legs, looking as ready to eat her out as she was ready to be devoured. She was a vision on the reflecting glass: red on her teddy, flushed all over, nipples hard under the bra. God knew Stabler would find her wet if he cared to look.

Blaming her body would be not only stupid but half a lie. There was way more to that.

"I need to call for back up," his hoarse tone made her aware of things, she wasn't sure she wanted to know. Not now.

"I'll, I'll distract him."

Her hands closed into fists around the sheets, her back arched. She sat up, then, blocking whatever view their perp had from Elliot, tilted her head back.

"Perfect," he whispered, too close, a muffled grunt coming from her throat.

Stabler worked fast and sent his message. As soon as he was done, he rose to kiss her, pulled her hips closer, along with white sheets, to avoiding revealing how she was still dressed at the lower half. His fingers caught the back of her knees, guided her legs to wrap around his hips.

A moan cut through their breaths when they pressed together too intimately, suddenly made very aware of the other. Could have been him, could have been her, could have been both.

He buried his face on the curve of her neck. "They're on their way"

"Okay"

His fingertips teased at the flesh of her body, barely touching, moving up and down, stopping below her breast and shortly before her ass.

"El-Elliot, you have to move," she said, "It's okay… He'll be suspicious if you don't."

There was no denying her, she was right. Yet it felt cruel, and highly intoxicating, to rub against her with each stroke. No way he could deny the erection pressing against her core, just as she couldn't explain why she was slippery and how it would only take a couple of movements to have him buried deep inside her, feeling every inch of her warm walls around him, burning his control away.

They had to pretend there was nothing to it, that the way he was breathing wasn't him trying to contain himself. That a little bit of him was brushing against her clit on purpose, for her nails were digging on his back and she was making sweet noises, she tried desperately to hide. They had to pretend he didn't feel her lips part open and felt how ready she was.

He grunted when her legs trembled around him, her feet trying to pull him closer.

"Elliot…" the whisper escaped so rough, so breathless, so needy.

Stabler covered his lips with his own. If it was to feel her or to silence her, neither could tell. Either way, it distracted him from the growing need to make her come right there.

She was close, he could tell, his own underwear wouldn't escape untouched.

Something vibrated behind them. His phone.

"Elliot," she called.

He stopped, buried his face on the sheets. She could feel his breathing as he tried to reign himself.

Her legs fell to his sides. She swallowed down hard.

Stabler finally glanced across the street. Fin and Munch had the perp in cuffs, Cragen met the detective's eyes, which made him stand up.

"They have him," he said.

Olivia avoided his eyes, as she sat up, pulling the bedsheets around her. "I'll, uh, get changed"

She left fast, he closed his eyes for a long instant.

Elliot gathered his clothes from the floor, mind running through the cadavers he had seen on this case, to get himself back under control.

Their job here was done.


End file.
